Hatsune Writes A Love Song With Len
by lookalike5516
Summary: A one shot dedicated to my cousin who loves vocaloid. Hatsune and Len write a love song together, but Hatsune goes through several disturbing things while doing so. Rated T just in case.


Hatsune Writes A Love Song With Len

**Me: Hiyo! This story is dedicated to my cousin who adores Hatsune Miku. I hope she likes it. I don't own Vocaloid. Enjoy! R&R, no flaming. **

In Vocaloid studios, Len decides to help Hatsune write a love song full of passion. "So onee-chan, what's the song going to be about?"

Hatsune thought about it. "Forbidden or secret?" she asked.

Len thought. "I think tasty is better."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Hatsune asked.

"Have a look at this piece of paper." Len handed her a small sheet of paper.

"Flour, ice cream, manure?" Hatsune read off. "Len, what does cow manure have to do with tasty? And what does a grocery list have to do with a love song?" Hatsune asked. "50% off on leeks isn't that bad either." Hatsune shrugged, referring to the list.

"But still," she said, throwing the paper over her shoulder, accidentally giving the person behind her a paper cut on his eye.

"Owww! Owww!" the man cried.

Len kept looking at the man, how he was rolling on the floor. The man was kicking so much. "What does a grocery list have to do with a love song?" Hatsune asked.

The man's eye began bleeding and was carried away by the medics, without Hatsune even knowing. Len kept on staring at the guy who was being lifted away. Len waved the man goodbye. "Len, listen to me." She said.

"What does a grocery list have to do with the song?"

Len looked at her. "What grocery list?" he asked.

Hatsune pointed to where the paper supposedly landed. "The one I just threw behind me."

"That's not a grocery's list, that's what's for dinner." He said, casually.

Hatsune felt like she was losing her breakfast. "Manure?"

He nodded. "Surprisingly good."

"Okay," Hatsune tried not to throw up "back to the song. Tell me of a time when you were so scared, but everything turned out okay."

Len thought for a bit, and clicked his fingers. "One time my mum needed me and Rin to pick up some groceries, because she was too busy watching the 'Cows and Inappropriate stuff on ice' marathon. The store was several miles away so she made us drive the car." Len started. "I volunteered to drive, but Rin wanted to. On our way to the grocers, Rin ran over some people and the police were tailing us. That's when the police began chasing us. Rin picked up speed and we zoomed away. Rin said, 'You'll never catch me! Police scums'. I remember she threw a packet of my mum's adult diapers, they were filled with the stuff that came out your other end, out the window too. The Police gave chase and pretty much hunted us down."

Hatsune listened in horror. Was he seriously telling the truth? "Len, is it even legal to drive at age 14?"

Len thought for a bit. "To my mum it is."

_What kind of mum does that kid have?_

"When we went through an ally, Rin flipped the car and kept driving. She pretty much destroyed my mum's Ferrari. She was so determined on driving, she probably cracked her skull and didn't care." Len wondered about if her sister cracked her skull.

Hatsune blinked. "Hey, Len, how is this happy?"

Len blinked and looked back at the girl. "Oh, just wait. Where was I, looks like I have to start again. One time-

"RIN CRACKED HER SKULL! YOU WERE TO THE PART WHEN RIN CRACKED HER SKULL!" Hatsune shouted, not wanting to listen to the horrifying story again.

"Oh yeah. Anyway, the car flipped and Rin pulled me out of the car and we made a run for it. Rin ran quickly to the supermarket and the police cars came chasing after us. I think the police even hired back up. Rin even ran on the road and jacked a random car." Len said.

Hatsune gaped. _I can't listen to this anymore_. She thought.

"Rin pulled the guy out and threw him on the street. She drove away with his truck. Rin ran over some more people, flipped more cars. Now that I think about it, it turned into a criminal escape instead of a regular shopping day. Whatever, Rin finally made it to the markets and we got the one granny smith apple my mum requested. Rin made a run for it with the apple and me. She kept on grabbing me by the sleeve. It's annoying." The boy whined.

_Is that all that bothered you? Not that your sister just committed road kill and robbed a shop?_ Hatsune thought.

"Anyway, Rin and I made it home safe and sound with the one apple my mum requested. The end. Told you everything ended up fine." Len finished.

"Len, there is no way that is real." Hatsune said.

Suddenly, the tv in front of them began flashing.

"Breaking news, a young 14 year old girl who went by the name of Rin Kagamine has just run over several thousand people in a butcher's truck and all for one granny smith apple. She robbed a shop and committed road kill. Is there no end to this girl's terror? The police are requesting back up as we speak." The news reporter announced.

"Try and catch me fools!" Rin cackled.

Hatsune watched in terror as Rin ran over an old woman.

"Is there no stopping this girl?" the news reporter ended.

"Okay, I guess your right." Hatsune muttered. Suddenly, she gasped. "My best friend's a criminal!"

Len shrugged. "Let's get back to the song."

The two were writing for several minutes. Several, meaning 3.

"I'll get lunch!" and with that Len ran away, leaving Hatsune to deal with the song herself.

In a few minutes, Len came running back with some chicken rice. "Here Hatsune onee-chan!" Len handed Hatsune some chicken rice with iced tea.

"Arigatou Len-kun." Hatsune thanked.

Hatsune thought for lyrics while eating. "Heart, dart, cart," Hatsune muttered while eating.

"Smart, start, fart." Len muttered back.

Hatsune spat out her food when he said 'fart'. "Len! We're not putting that in a love song!" she cried.

Len was sucking on a bone. "Why not?"

Hatsune blushed. "Well, uh, well, because…. Let's just leave it at it's just plain disgusting." She muttered.

Len sniffed the air. "Did you fart, onee-chan?"

"Len!" Hatsune shouted, blushing.

Len tried to stifle a giggle. "O-okay. But, your farts really do smell onee-chan." Len giggled.

"I didn't fart, let's leave it at that." Hatsune blushed.

Len nodded. He grabbed his chicken bone and tried to snap it in half. "Grrr, arghhh. Why! Won't! It! Break!" Len tried to break the bone, but he gave up.

"Onee-chan!" Len cried.

Hatsune spat out a bone. "What is it now Len?"

He held up the bone. "It's broken."

Hatsune rolled her eyes and grabbed the bone. "How is that broken?" she asked.

"It's broken because it won't break." Len whined.

"Len, how is it broken if you haven't broken it yet?" she asked.

Len looked at the chicken bone Hatsune handed back. "I don't know. It won't break! It's broken!"

Hatsune rolled her eyes. "Give me the bone."

Len handed it over and Hatsune snapped it in half and handed it back. "Here. I broke it in half."

Len examined the bones. He looked at the two and then finally faced Hatsune. "Onee-chan, this bone is broken."

"Arghhhhh!" she cried. "Whatever, let's get back to the song."

After several hours, the song was completed and Hatsune was pretty much dancing with joy. "Come on, we have to write the next music video contracting deal." Hatsune chimed. She pulled Len to the reception in the lobby to make an appointment.

Suddenly, a man with a bloody eye patch walked into the room. Hatsune held a small sheet of paper containing the record details and waved to the man with the paper in her hand. "Hi!"

The man looked at Hatsune then at the paper. Then, he screamed like a girl and ran out of the building. Hatsune shrugged at the man's rudeness and Len just sat chewing on his bone.

The next day, the receptionist woman spoke to the manager on the landline. "Yes, sir, our previous record contractor has just moved across the globe to become a sheep farmer and changed his name to Eyepharted Biggtime. He is currently in Mexico selling deadly sheep gasses." The woman stated.

**The End**

**Me: Hoped you like it cous. It might be messy, but we like writing messy sometimes right?**


End file.
